The present disclosure relates to a vehicle hydraulic pressure supply device that includes a mechanical oil pump driven by a drive force source for wheels, an oil passage constitution member in which an oil passage connected to the mechanical oil pump is formed, and a hydraulic control device that controls a hydraulic pressure supplied from the mechanical oil pump via the oil passage constitution member and that supplies the hydraulic pressure to a vehicle drive transmission device.
A device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-57675 mentioned below is already known as an example of the vehicle hydraulic pressure supply device described above. In the device according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-57675, oil discharged from a mechanical oil pump is supplied into a valve body B via an oil passage formed in a partition wall Ma of a case (transmission housing M) that accommodates a vehicle drive transmission device.